thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shane Roels
Owned by YFS. A SPECIAL! Info Name: Shane Roels Gender: Male District: 11 Age: 16 Weapon: Shane has spent most of his life attacking his capitol overseers with nothing but his hands, and thus he is very expirienced in hand-to-hand '''combat. Weapons he will use that enhance his fighting prowess include '''brass knuckles '''or '''knife gloves. Appearance: Shane is a very large and intimidating boy who stands at 6'3" and weighs a hefty 247 pounds. He has dark skin, a norm for District 11, and brown eyes and black hair. His back is heavily scarred from the many floggings he's received from misbehaving, mentioning this will more than likely piss him off. Strengths/skills: Shane is very strong, lifting heavy things and being more than capable to throw most tributes easily. Despite his size, Shane is surprisingly quick, able to run fast and strike fast. Another strength of his is his skill in hand-to-hand combat, knowing a lot about striking, dodging, and wrestling enemies. His final and biggest strength is his ability to channel any of his emotions to pure anger, making him extremely hard to kill or scare. Weakness(es): Shane has a fiery temper, if triggered can cause him to do horrible things he wouldn't normally do. He's also quiet slow to climbing, having trouble finding trees to support his size. His final weakness is how irrational '''he can act if he feels threatened, going to great lengths to do what he wants and not what's best for others. '''Personality: Shane is at first a quiet kid who doesn't say much to people. Get to know him, and he's much different, being an aggressive person who isn't hard to anger. He draws his powerful traits from his immense rage, and can be quiet scary and very irrational when someone pushes him too much. He won't follow orders he doesn't agree with and can be very selfish and stubborn, not afraid to fight with his own allies if he disagress with them strongly. He's very violent, preferring to solve his problems not with words but physical violence. He does posess some self restraint, but it's easily broken, and once it is, run for the hills. When not enraged, Shane is a mostly level headed person who is bitter with the oppressive capitol, wishing to one day free the people of District 11 from there tyranny, a goal that motivates him to win the games and save his own life. Backstory/History: "Draw power from rage, your strengths will be enhanced, and your weaknesses numb. Channel your emotions of fear, envy, disgust, and turn them into pure anger, hatred. Don't let anyone push you around, violence is the answer to any problem." This is what Shane said every morning he woke up, words his mother taught him before her departure with a rich capitol man. He had vowed to find her and kill the man who had forced her into marriage, to free her and the people of District 11. Shane grew up very oppressed in the dirt poor District 11. Strained and sore every day from the intense labor, Shane hated the capitol, and soon grew very bitter with how things were going. Shane was mad, but had no idea of anything to do, until his mother sparked a flame that soon grew into a blaze. "You have a lot of anger son. Use that, let it drive your actions, unleash your inner fury. The violence will in the end solve your issue." She said to an angry Shane as he came home from another day of back-breaking labour. Wishing to respect his mother, Shane took her advice, slowly beginning to channel his mixed emotions into those of rage. Soon he reached his boiling point at age 16. He was bigger than a normal worker, and when a capitol slaver drew his whip, Shane roared with fury as he tackled the man. He pounded the man with his fists, shouting insults and curses as he disfigured the man's face. A lash struck him in the back, but this didn't hurt or scare Shane. It made him even more furious, as he swung his fist around and slammed it into the man who had flogged him. This man ended up like the first one as Shane slammed his foot into the man's face. Three more came after them, and Shane even managed to fight all three of them off. The sight of his own blood kept Shane in pure anger as he nearly killed the 5 total men who had attacked him with his bare hands, had a man not shot him with a 3 tranquilizer darts to finally put Shane to the ground. He awoke, chained to the floor. The man who tranquilized him walked into the room, as two other capitol slavers began to beat Shane senseless. Shane absorbed the pain, channeling it into his hatred and anger, and after the beating, he shouted brashly "You're gonna have to do BETTER than that." After another round of beatings, the men left, and Shane, tired and injured, fell into a sleep. Bloody, bruised, and shaken, Shane laid, chained to the floor, as he slowly rose up as the door opened once more. His mother walked in, lead by the capitol man who he had first disfigured. "You'll be happy to know we're married. Right honey." The capitol man said, nudging Shane's mother. Anger began to build up within Shane. He knew it was a forced marriage, he knew this man was trying to get revenge. "You'll never be like Joe." His mother said. The man slapped Shane's mother, and this pushed him too far. With a roar of fury, Shane slung his arm forward, ripping the chain out of the floor, before rushing towards the man. Three peacekeepers ran in front of the man, as they held Shane back. The man grabbed Shane's mother and dragged her from the room, as Shane began to beat the 3 peacekeepers. He threw one to the ground, knocked another one out with a punch, before kicking the last one 3 feet into the wall. He sprinted after the retreating man who was boarding a hovercraft to go to the capitol. Shane jumped up and attempted to grab onto the retracting ramp, but the Hovercraft was too high above the ground, as Shane's grip failed and he plummeted 5 feet back to the ground. In too much pain and grief, Shane didn't resist the peacekeepers who arrested him, keeping him in tight captivity. Having nothing else to lose, Shane was often a problem, and many didn't want to be his caretaker. He was taken to the reaping as every year, as Shane aggressively pushed himself from the peacekeepers to go to the reaping. Having nothing to lose, Shane volunteered, anger boiling as he pushed through the crowd. When they asked him his name, he gave a short speech to the district. "You will not be slaves to these people anymore! I will win these games for you, District 11. I will free the people from the rule of the CAPITOL!" This rebellious statement cause peacekeepers to grab at Shane. Doing what he did best, he fought them with his bare hands. Even though he was able to take down many, they managed to sedate him, and force him onto the train. (you don't have to write this last part into your reapings if you don't want to) Token: The message from his mother he reads every morning. Height: 6'3" Fears: Not freeing his mother and District 11. Alliance: He's an anti career, due to thinking the careers are a bunch of capitol lovers. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 11 Category:16 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes